Reborn
|- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightsteelblue"|Alternative Covers |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center"| Deluxe Edition |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="background:lightsteelblue;"|Singles from Reborn |- style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size:90%;"| #"Ghosts" Released: February 22, 2011 #"Spiders" Released: April 29, 2011 #"Sunset" Released: June 23, 2011 |} "Reborn" 'is an second studio album by new zealand comedian artist "Darren Ross". The album was produced by The MightyBeatZ and written by Himself. The album was released on May 13, 2011 through "MightyBeatZ Music". The deluxe edition for the album was also released. On July 13, This will be Darren's first album to be released on retail outlets. The promo single "Black Snakes" was released on January 25, 2011, The music video was released on January 28. The album's lead single "Ghosts" was released on February 22, 2011, The music video was released on April 13. The album's second single "Spiders" premiered on Radio Stations on April 29. The song will be released through digital download stores on June 7, 2011. The third single "Sunset" premiered on SoundCloud on May 13, The song will be released on June 23, 2011 on Digital Download stores. Darren began his new world tour ''Reborn World Tour on April 22, 2011. New tour dates are to be confirmed soon. Background March 1, 2011, Darren announced the album with entire information, He confirmed the album will be released in two parts and the first part will be titled "Reborn" and the second part will be titled "Rebirth". March 6, 2011, Darren announced the album is better off as one. April 9, 2011, Darren announced the album's digital download edition will be released on May 29 which is 2 days earlier than May 31. May 10, 2011, Darren announced a Deluxe Edition of Reborn with 6 new songs will be released on July 13. He confirmed that the new edition has a different side to it with new music that completes REBORN in full. Concept Darren began the idea of "Reborn" from fans complaining his new album "DARREN!" was "Rude, Racist, Unmastered" and that he couldnt sing. Darren confirmed via Twitter "Reborn is a new Darren, It's dark emotional". He also confirmed the album will change his look into a weirder and freaky look. Recording January 1, 2011, Darren confirmed via Twitter "He was recording new music and that he was going into a new sound". January 11, 2011, Darren confirmed he was working on genres "DubStep" on new music. January 13, 2011, Darren confirmed he produced a song "Aliens" by himself which he stated that it will be included in "Reborn". Darren tweeted on March 6, 2011, Confirming the album "Reborn" is complete. April 2011, Darren recorded another 8 tracks to make the Reborn: Deluxe Edition which will complete the album in full. Cover and Style January 14, 2011, Darren released on his website an promotional cover to help promote the album. The full cover was released 3 weeks later. Darren confirmed he got the look for Reborn Promotion He has been talking about the album via Twitter to fans. January 16, 2011, Darren released promo Standard and Deluxe edition album pictures. February 7, 2011, Darren released the official album cover on his website. March 6, 2011, Darren confirmed he will be releasing a surprise leading to the album release. He announced a free download mixtape ''Reborn: The Mixtape'' which was released on April 9 to help promote the album. The tracks are unreleased tracks from 'DARREN!' and Reborn. 8 tracks are included. March 13, 2011, He released the first promo single 'Eagle'. The second promo single 'Aliens (Demo)' was released on March 19. 'Aliens' is getting very positive results. The mixtape got over 50,000+ free downloads on the first day of release. The mixtape has proven a success. The mixtape has been downloaded over 127,000+ times in 2 weeks. Darren is on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and many music sites trying to promote the album. Darren has already gained over 3,000+ fans in one week. '''Countdown Darren announed through Twitter he will be doing a promotional countdown to support the album with releasing free remixes and snippets and videos. The countdown began on April 21 and ended on May 13. *April 21: Party (Bouncy Remix) *April 29: Spiders - (Radio Premiere and SoundCloud) *May 6: Reborn - Snippets *May 13: Sunset (SoundCloud Premiere) 'Touring' Main Article: ''Reborn World Tour'' February 23, 2011, Darren announced his new world tour Reborn World Tour which began on April 22, 2011. More tour dates will be released soon. Singles *'Black Snakes' The album's promo single was released on January 25, 2011. The song was produced by "The MightyBeatZ" and written by "Darren Ross". The video was directed by "DJMR", It was filmed on January 20, 2011. The music video was released on January 28, 2011. *'Ghosts' The album's lead single was released on February 22, 2011. The song was written by himself and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The video was directed by "DJMR", It was filmed on February 22, 2011. The music video premiered on his YouTube on April 13, 2011. *[[Spiders|'Spiders']] The album's second single was announced through Twitter on March 21, 2011. The song is produced by "The MightyBeatZ" and written by "Darren Ross". The song premiered on Radio stations worldwide on April 29. The song will be released through Digital Download stores on June 7, 2011. The music video will premiere in the end of June. *[[Sunset|'Sunset']] The album's third single will be released on June 24, 2011. The song premiered on SoundCloud on May 13, 2011 as part of the "REBORN: Countdown". Tracklist Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Charts Release History